crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratnician
'Ratnicians '''are mutated Rats under the employment of Doctor Neo Cortex. They are the main enemies in Crash of the Titans in the first world of the game. Besides trying to kill Crash, they also talk about how tasty he is and on some occasions, try to kill and eat him. After the events of Crash of the Titans, they have been abandoned by Cortex. Crash of the Titans Ratnicians are first seen in Episode 1﻿: A New Hop, where they are talking in a cave near Crash's home. They are then seen in a group, after apparently being transported from the Doominator, in rocket-like vehicles. Later on, a large amount attempt to move Aku-Aku, who is trapped in a cage. A group of three is killed by a Spike who uses Spike's Surprise on them. Later, they attack Crash in large groups. Through the following three levels, they attack Crash in small and large groups. Accessories Like all minions in Crash of the Titans, Ratnicians can be seen with accessories, which are add-ons to their appearance. Like the other minions, accessories do not affect the Ratnicians' health or attacks in any way. The accessories are: eyeglasses, sunglasses, headbands with mirrors, winter hats, and sombreros with lights. After Crash defeats a Ratnician, its accessory (if it has one) falls off, eventually disappearing. Crash: Mind Over Mutant After the events of the previous game, they have been abandoned by Cortex and have become feral. They are first seen in a pack of three again near Crash's home. They now work for N. Gin, who is also on Wumpa Island, who orders a massive pack of them to attack Crash. Later on, another large pack attacks Crash by the order of N. Gin at his observatory. According to some cutscenes, a few are still working for Cortex, as shown in the NV commercial, where they sit in the stands being threatened by Stenches to clap and read cards to guess the price of the NV. However, one Ratnician claims his card is blank and is shot by a Stench. Also, in the cutscene where N. Brio is introduced, there are Ratnicians along with Znus. Cortex also tosses a water balloon at one of the Ratnicians. The Ratnicians can be seen as enemies in the Wasteland, the Frozen Coast, and several battle arenas. Appearance Crash of the Titans In ''Crash of the Titans, Ratnicians wear a lab coat, black pants, red gloves, and sneakers. They have a light brown head and have white eyes, mysteriously with no pupils, with black circling the eyes. They also have three hairs sticking out, have a small black nose, and speak very nerd like. Crash: Mind Over Mutant Ratnicians are now a different shade of light brown and have a much different head and have a white bandana around their foreheads. They now have four hairs sticking up and have smaller eyes with pupils, whiskers, bigger ears, and a crazy look. They also have an unbuttoned lab coat and sandals.﻿ Attacks ﻿'Slap: '''They slap from left to right once or twice. '''Antidote Chuck: '''They throw their antidote and it explodes, also killing themselves. Ratnicians are the only enemy in Crash of the Titans to have a kamikaze attack. '''Coconut Chuck: '''They shake their coconut, jump up in the air, throw it, and it explodes. Personality The Ratnicians are geniuses and throw out scientific terms at a few points. All the time they are bent on serving their current masters, but they mostly are bent on killing Crash, eating him, and satisfying their hunger. They also dislike Wumpa Fruits and coconuts. When they are left on Wumpa Island, they go crazy after spending a year on it, shown when a pack of them near N. Gin's observatory are laughing crazily and bonking each other on the head and whacking each other with coconuts. Most of the time they do not take fighting Crash seriously. Quotes *"Oh the biting fun begins now-ow-ow-row-row!" *"Hello there. Helloes." *"Cortex for the Win!" *"Hench-Rodents attack!" *"SCIENCE!" *" I have that kind of blindness in which you are unable to see." *"Great Cesar Salad's Ghost! It's a haunted salad..." *"We are a Peaceful Planet of Foremongers!" *"Monkey Butts!" *"Panic!" *"Quick! Sample It!" *"So Cold..." *"Medic!" *"There he is!" Trivia * The Ratnicians mention two well known game characters in both ''Crash of the Titans and Crash Mind Over Mutant. Mario is mentioned when they say "Seriously, you'd think he was an Italian plumber or something." and Sonic the Hedgehog is mentioned when they say "You'd think he was a moving fast blue hedgehog or something." * In Crash of the Titans, you can get a Ratnician Skin for defeating 200 Ratnicians. * Ratnicians in Crash of the Titans don't appear to have pupils. * There seems to be a reference to the three blind mice in it's quote. It is a rat, and having a connection to mice."I have that kind of blindness in which you are unable to see." * It seems to have a sort of habit of being bonkers. They have studied a lot of science, leading them to insanity in the first game, but making it worse in the second after becoming feral. * In N Faux Mercial, one Ratnician complains about his card, saying that it had nothing written on it, before being disintegrated by a Stench's ray gun. This is the only ratnician to stand up to it's master. * The Ratnicians sound alot like Daxter ''from the ''Jak and Daxter series. Category:Titan Minions Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Mutants Category:Enemies Category:Crash Bandicoot 2010